


Double Dog

by MissKittyFantastico



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crushes, Dare, F/M, First Kiss, Stolen Kiss, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky Lynch is two things: loud, and an instigator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> Based on a Tumblr prompt of "Stolen Kiss" for Missy.

“I dare you… No, I double dog dare you!”

“But Becky, he’s busy!”

“All the more reason to go up there and do it, right?”

Bayley huffed as she looked over at Finn pulling himself up on the rings, then back at Becky. “I’m not doing it.”

“Oh c’mon! You like him! He likes you,” Becky insisted. “You miss 100 percent of the shots you toss or however that saying goes. What better reason is there to just go over and do it?”

Bayley bit her lip, then looked back over at Finn. Was Becky right on this? “I’m going to at least go over there.”

Becky jumped a little with happiness as she pushed Bayley towards the other side of the room. “Now there’s a lass. Go!”

Bayley felt her heart thumping against her chest as she walked over to Finn, who was getting down from the rings, sweaty and slightly out of breath. He smiled at Bayley as soon as she saw her. “Hey there Bayley.”

“Hey yourself,” Bayley said, trying to sound cool. She flinched at that the second it came out of her mouth, but Finn didn’t seem to notice. “So… um…”

Before Bayley could say anything else, Finn leaned over and kissed her quickly on the lips. Bayley breathed in sharply and reeled in surprise the second he pulled back, which caused Finn to giggle and Becky to howl with surprise from the other side of the room. “How… How did you…”

“Word of advice,” Finn whispered as he leaned in closer to Bayley. “Maybe not have conversations about kissing with Becky when I’m in ear shot. Or do.”

Bayley scrunched up her nose before she leaned in towards Finn. “Maybe we can discuss this without Becky over dinner then?”

“I’d like that, yeah.”

“Good,” Bayley said, nodding with certainty before she leaned in and stole a quick kiss of her own. Finn raised his eyebrows in surprise as she pulled back, and she gave her most satisfied grin. “And now we’re even.”


End file.
